


And Baby, You're All That I Want

by BeastOfTheSea



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Angst, Body Worship, F/F, Fluff, Foreplay, Oral Sex, PWP, Romance, Yuri, body image issues, femmeslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-17 23:07:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2326448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeastOfTheSea/pseuds/BeastOfTheSea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lissa is insecure. Maribelle comforts her.</p>
<p>For <a href="http://usedempyrealthunder.tumblr.com/">usedempyrealthunder</a>'s prompt “Maribelle/Lissa, body worship” on <a href="http://fe-kink-meme.tumblr.com/post/77650537245/maribelle-lissa-body-worship">the Tumblr Fire Emblem Kink Meme</a>.</p>
<p>
  <a href="http://beast-of-the-sea.tumblr.com/post/97858301916/and-baby-youre-all-that-i-want-lissa-maribelle">Crossposted to Tumblr.</a>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Baby, You're All That I Want

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LittleLinor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLinor/gifts).



> For this fic, in case it’s unclear, both Lissa and Maribelle are at least nineteen.

Maribelle stilled as Lissa tensed beneath her first touches, her hands pausing in mid-caress. “Darling?”

Her breathing shallow, her darling stared off to the side; as the seconds dragged on, Maribelle felt as though she were going to be sick. What had she done wrong? Had she rushed the matter? Was her darling disgusted with her? Did she –

"I… I don’t know," Lissa said in a hesitant voice, still staring off to the side; her gaze slid back to Maribelle, and she gave her a smile that was obviously forced. "It’s nothing impor–"

With sudden violence, she sat bolt upright, knocking Maribelle back onto her haunches, and shook her head furiously. “I – _look at me_ , for goodness’ sakes!” she cried, her hands coming up to gesture at herself. “How can you _want_ me?”

Maribelle stared at her blankly. Of all the things she had thought Lissa would say, this had never even entered the picture. “I… beg your pardon, darling?”

“ _Look_ at me,” Lissa said, her voice trembling on the verge of tears. She gestured at herself with a vigor born of hatred. “Everyone else in the army or the court fills out, and I just keep looking like… a skinny little kid.” She flicked her hands at her small breasts as though she were dismissing a fly. “I’m a grown woman! And yet – there are _twelve-year-olds_ who look more… womanly than I do.”

She sounded utterly miserable.

Maribelle shifted uncomfortably. Once upon a time, she would have qualified as one of those twelve-year-olds. “Some girls just develop early, darling,” she said. “And, well… we all develop differently.”

Lissa gave a bitter sob. _Isn’t that the truth_ hung in the air more loudly than if it had actually been spoken.

Maribelle swallowed hard. “You mustn’t forget, either – Emmeryn shared your slender build, and no one ever derided her for it.” She had been heralded as a great beauty, in fact – and not all of that had been mere sycophancy towards the Exalt.

She reached out a hand and placed it on Lissa’s shoulder; her beloved only hunched over and bowed her head. “Emmeryn was _elegant_.” Lissa choked back something that might have been a bitter laugh. “I’m just – look at me. I’m _gawky_.” She shook her head. “Skinny and gawky and – ugh.” Making a sound of disgust, she muttered, “Stupid body.”

Slamming a fist down on her thigh, she repeated herself under her breath, then continued hitting herself, too miserable to notice Maribelle’s shock and distress. “Stupid body. Stupid body. Stupid, gawky, flat-as-a-board, stick-thin body – Stupid, _stupid_ body –”

"Darling – darling, _nothing_ could be further from the truth.” Maribelle threw her arms around her in a hug, then flinched and loosened it as Lissa stiffened in her grasp. “You’re _beautiful_ ,” she emphasized, trying not to be hurt at the way Lissa shifted away and hunched in on herself. “You are. I could not find a lovelier woman in all Ylisse –”

"You’re sweet, Maribelle," Lissa mumbled. "Better than I deserve. But you don’t have to lie to me. I –"

"I’m not lying! How can you say that?" In spite of herself, Maribelle gave a huff, beginning to scowl – and immediately regretted it. Forcing herself to overcome her irrational flash of indignation, she took several deep breaths, then said in a small voice, "Why do you think I’d ever lie to you, darling?"

"Pity."

Maribelle flinched as though the word had been a slap. “Oh, _darling_ ,” she said, pressing a kiss to Lissa’s cheek and wiping away the wetness she found there with her thumb, following it with another kiss to the still-damp cheek. “Lissa, darling… you are beautiful. I love you, and I want you. I don’t care what any other woman looks like – whether she’s ‘more developed’, or more elegant, or more ‘womanly’ in whatever way one cares to name – I want _you_.” She rested her forehead against Lissa’s, continuing to stroke her cheek with her thumb. “There’s no need to rush, however,” she said soothingly. “If you don’t want to do anything tonight, we don’t have–”

"What? _No!_ Gods know _I_ want you – I mean, want– want to do – I– I mean –” Even in the faint moonlight, Maribelle could discern the blush on Lissa’s cheeks. “I-it’s just that – I –” Lissa ducked her head. “You’re – you’re so lovely, Maribelle, and I’m – I just – just _look_ at us –” She bit her lip, shaking her head. “I don’t deserve – I don’t want to subject you to –”

The words were so absurd that Maribelle would have laughed had Lissa not been deathly serious. “Oh, darling,” she sighed. “I want _you_.” She kissed Lissa’s cheek again, then began trailing kisses down her neck. Her darling bent her head back, letting out a thoughtless sigh of pleasure. “‘Subject’ me? Nothing could make me happier.” As she ran a hand down the curve of Lissa’s spine, she sucked gently at a pulse point, pausing just long enough to lift her head and say, “And I will prove it to you, if you’ll allow me.”

"Maribelle, there’s no need to put yourself out for my–"

"I _want_ to.” Her hand cupped Lissa’s bottom, squeezing gently. “Say the word, dearest, and I’ll do whatever you request. With the utmost gladness.”

Lissa hesitated. The seconds ticked by without a decision; at last, after minutes that seemed like eternities, Lissa relaxed into Maribelle’s embrace and encircled her shoulders with her arms, burying her face in Maribelle’s neck. “If that’s really true,” she murmured against her skin, “then –”

Her voice cracked. “ _Please_.”

A single word, filled with desperation and longing, and Maribelle simultaneously ached for her darling and burned with desire. Steadying herself, Lissa inhaled and exhaled over and over again against her neck, the hot air flowing over Maribelle’s skin like a heated caress, and finally added in a voice so quiet that Maribelle wasn’t sure she was aware she was saying it aloud, “Gods, but I love you.”

No words could have pleased Maribelle more. “I love you too, darling,” she said, lowering Lissa back down to the bed and straddling her waist. “Lie back. Make yourself comfortable.” She reached over her shoulder and took one of Lissa’s hands, then brought it forward and raised it to her lips. “I’ll take care of you.”

After she pressed a gentle kiss to the back of her darling’s hand, she bent her head down for a lingering kiss on the lips; Lissa gave a pleased sigh and hugged Maribelle closer as she ran a hand through her beloved’s unbound hair. “I love you, Lissa,” she whispered against her lover’s lips, then pulled back and laid a kiss against Lissa’s palm, and then her wrist; Lissa gave a light shudder as Maribelle lingered at the pulse, licking it and moving her lips against it. A string of kisses along the long vein followed, ending in delicate nibbles and kisses upon the soft skin in the fold of the elbow. “Never forget that, darling.”

She continued the trail of kisses up to Lissa’s shoulder, then progressed along the collarbone; Lissa gasped and leaned her head back to expose the long line of her neck as Maribelle sucked at the hollow at its base. Accepting the invitation, she proceeded upwards, taking her sweet time as her lips moved along the sensitive skin. A long moan brought a broad smile to her face, though she hid it in Lissa’s neck. It simply wasn’t ladylike to appreciate it as much as she did – certainly not.

She pushed Lissa onto her side gently, then buried her face in Lissa’s hair and took a deep breath. After a few moments, she smiled and swept Lissa’s hair over her shoulder, exposing the back of her neck; kissing it and enjoying the little shiver that provoked, she smiled wider before opening her mouth and biting down lightly. Sucking at the skin, she listened warmly to her darling’s whimpers. “You are lovely, you know,” she whispered, hugging Lissa back against her. Her body molded perfectly against her darling’s; she took a moment to just nuzzle Lissa’s neck and enjoy the sensation of skin against skin. After a little while, her hands smoothed down over Lissa’s abdomen and began seeking out any areas of particular sensitivity. “Do you like this? Or this… or this… or…” Lissa let out a moan. “This, then?”

Lissa nodded, and Maribelle ran her hands up along Lissa’s sides until they rested under her arms, then stroked them all the way down to the thighs in one smooth motion. Lissa gave a shuddering sigh. “You do like that, don’t you, darling?” Maribelle asked tenderly, massaging the sensitive skin as she worked her way back up Lissa’s body. “How does that feel?”

Lissa turned her head and captured Maribelle’s lips in a kiss. After a moment, her tongue pressed against Maribelle’s lips; Maribelle blinked in slight surprise before opening her mouth and reciprocating, giving herself over to the melting intensity. Her hands wandered across Lissa’s body as it continued, finding new places to touch and caress; at last, they came to rest under Lissa’s breasts, stroking the sensitive undersides as Lissa moaned into the kiss. Encouraged, Maribelle moved them up and around, her fingers brushing along the soft flesh in concentric circles. Though they came ever inward, ultimately teasing at the very edges, they never _quite_ reached the areolas; Lissa made a frustrated sound, her body tightening up at the continued stimulation. “Aw, you’re just being cruel,” she gasped when the kiss finally ended. Maribelle only chuckled, continuing to tease. “You are…”

Maribelle hummed and buried her face in Lissa’s neck, her hands running up and stroking Lissa’s collarbone before returning to her breasts. “I’m enjoying myself, darling.” As indeed she was: how could she _not_ , with her body pressed against her darling’s, her hands caressing her flesh, and her heart content in the knowledge that she was giving her darling pleasure? She would have to be dead below the waist… and above the neck… and everywhere in-between. Running her hands down Lissa’s body down to her thighs, she smiled and nibbled on the tender flesh where Lissa’s neck met her shoulder. Lissa gave a yelp and squirmed as Maribelle’s hands came round to her inner thighs, then gave a whimper of disappointment as Maribelle moved her hands back up to her abdomen.

"You are cruel," Lissa said again, but her voice was filled with desire. She paused, taking several deep breaths. "You – you do mean that, Maribelle?" she said in a more hesitant voice, though one still tinged with arousal. "You are enjoying this?"

"Darling, I’d have to be dead not to." Maribelle sucked at her neck, her hands still teasing at the very bottom of Lissa’s abdomen. Her beloved made another frustrated noise and tried to raise her hips up to meet them, but she only chuckled and moved her hands up higher. "I could not find a lovelier woman in all Ylisse."

"Oh, gods." Lissa whimpered, one hand curled tightly in the sheets as the other reached back to grip Maribelle’s hip. "You do mean that?"

"Oh, yes." Maribelle’s hands stroked higher, coming back up to caress Lissa’s breasts. "Ev-e-ry word." She breathed the syllables into Lissa’s ear, taking pleasure in her shiver. Kissing her just below the ear, she proceeded to trace Lissa’s jawline with her tongue, stopping only when Lissa let out a low whine. She chuckled. "I take it that you’re enjoying it, too?"

Lissa made a noise halfway between a whine and a long, frustrated groan. “Now you’re just _teasing_ me.” She pressed herself back against Maribelle, her hand tightening its grip as she pushed her bottom against Maribelle’s pubis. “Ah…”

She turned her head, breathing hard, and looked back at Maribelle. “But – Maribelle, are you sure? I’m not doing anything for you – and –”

"Your pleasure is my pleasure, darling," Maribelle said, warm and lustful. She lowered her head and sucked hard on Lissa’s neck, appreciating her darling’s groan. Releasing the skin with an obscene pop, she tilted her head back up and nuzzled at Lissa’s cheek. "And I intend to give you all the pleasure I can."

Lissa’s breath let out in a long, shuddering sigh. After kissing her again, Maribelle let go of her and pushed her onto her back once more; scarcely had her shoulders touched the sheets before Maribelle buried her face in her neck, licking her way down from her jaw to the soft place between her breasts. She raised her head and gazed adoringly at her darling, her hands coming up to cup her breasts, before lowering it again and showering kisses upon her chest.

At last, she let herself stimulate her beloved’s hardened nipples; Lissa’s gasping and squirming assured her that it had been worth the wait. She had never known Lissa could make quite those sounds, actually. Perhaps she _had_ been a tease.

Maribelle smiled and continued her ministrations. Well, so be it. A little teasing wouldn’t hurt her darling. It just made satisfaction sweeter in the end.

As she continued to kiss her beloved’s breasts, she played with various ways of pleasuring them: kneading them, pinching the nipples between thumb and forefinger and rolling them back and forth, smoothing her palms over the breasts over and over again, running her fingertips along the soft skin in the lightest of touches, groping them like a common drunkard, caressing them teasingly, one moment stimulating the nipples and massaging the mounds fervently, the next moment just grazing the skin in touches that promised everything and yet provided nothing… Lissa moaned and writhed beneath her, and Maribelle had never heard nor seen anything more wonderful.

"You’re beautiful," she whispered, moving one hand off a breast and running it down Lissa’s side – and, before her beloved could even fully ask what she was doing, she replaced it with her mouth.

Lissa yelped and arched her back, making incoherent noises at the back of her throat. Blissful, Maribelle only continued to massage her breast and suck increasingly vigorously at the other; with a babbling whimper, Lissa eventually collapsed back to the bed, panting. “Oh, gods.” She tilted her head back, her mouth open and panting; Maribelle looked up briefly and smiled, then returned to devoting all her attentions to Lissa’s lovely breasts. What if they were a bit small? That just let her focus more on what was there.

Her tongue circled Lissa’s nipple as she sucked, absently taking note of the varied texture of the areola; on a whim, she began running her thumb around the other nipple in the opposite direction, and Lissa gave a great sigh. “Don’t stop,” she mumbled, taking deep, slow breaths. “Don’t _ever_ stop.”

Maribelle released the nipple with a wet _pop_ and smiled up at her beloved. “I wouldn’t dream of it, darling.” At Lissa’s whimper of protest, she lowered her head again and took Lissa’s nipple into her mouth again, inwardly smiling at the renewed squirming.

"You… you don’t mind them being small?"

Maribelle shook her head. “Mm.” Lissa stretched out, breathing hard, and arched her back the slightest bit. “Ah, I… Oh, Maribelle.”

If Maribelle’s mouth had been free, she would have hummed a merry tune as she worked. Really, there wasn’t much to say. Lissa’s breasts were wonderful, whether in her hand or in her mouth. She could do whatever she liked to them, so long as it didn’t hurt her darling in any way, and it was all good and pleasurable. It was very, very nice…

Bringing her free hand back to Lissa’s breast, she at last detached herself and took several deep breaths, then licked a trail from one nipple to the other, her tongue moving smoothly over the curves of Lissa’s chest. Her other hand stroked down to nestle in the curve of Lissa’s waist as she flicked her tongue over the erect nipple; meanwhile, its fellow rubbed its palm over the breast she already had so thoroughly tended. Though it was hard to tell by moonlight, she thought the tender flesh looked rather reddened, and smiled as her hand slipped over the sensitized flesh, her thumb gliding over the stiff, saliva-slicked nipple with ease. Thoughtfully, she returned her attention to the other breast, dragging her tongue across the nipple with delicious slowness. Perhaps she should try something new…

She tested an edge of teeth against Lissa’s nipple, feeling for how much her darling would be willing to take… or whether she would care for any at all. A small sound, and not one of pleasure. Too much, then… She decreased the pressure, carefully noting the response, and… still a little too much… A little less, just a smidgen, and – _there._ Ah, Lissa liked _that_.

Had Maribelle’s mouth not been otherwise occupied, she would have grinned in a most unladylike manner at the desperate, begging sounds escaping from her darling’s throat. Instead, she immersed herself in ministering to her beloved’s tender flesh, enjoying every whimper wrung from Lissa as though she was receiving the pleasure herself; Lissa’s breaths came faster, body trembling and heart hammering against her chest. Out of the corner of her eye, Maribelle noticed a hand creeping towards her groin, and her own hand flashed out, lightning-quick, to pin it against the sheets. She raised her head, not responding to Lissa’s little sounds of protest and the flexing of the wrist beneath her hand, and wetted her lips with her tongue before speaking.

"Now, darling, I said I was going to take care of you, didn’t I?"

"Then _please_ ,” Lissa whined, her body arching and twisting beneath Maribelle’s, hips rising as though of their own volition. “ _Please_ , Maribelle. I want – I want –”

Maribelle was tempted to tease her darling, asking _what_ precisely it was that she wanted, but that would be simply cruel. “Of course, Lissa.” She laid a tender kiss upon her breast, then began stringing kisses down past her chest and along her abdomen. “You had only to ask.”

Her darling’s deep, ragged breaths made her stomach rise and fall under Maribelle’s lips; Maribelle drew out her journey downwards, savoring the motions of Lissa’s body. She lingered over the navel, teasing it lightly with her tongue, and then moved on with a chuckle as Lissa whimpered and writhed beneath her. Reverently, she licked a long line along the dip between the end of the abdomen and the beginning of the pubic mound, then looked up at her darling, her gaze traveling back along the soft flesh of her stomach, the well-loved peaks of her breasts, and the slender column of her neck, finally up to her flushed and fearful, yet expectant, face…

Maribelle smiled in devotion. Her hand moved from her darling’s wrist to her hand, linking fingers and squeezing tightly. “I am truly the luckiest of women,” she said with a chuckle. “The _luckiest_.”

Giving the thatch of golden hair between Lissa’s legs a quick kiss, she ducked her head and licked along the slick, heated flesh of her darling’s loins.

Lissa bucked against her and cried out; Maribelle did her best to hold her lover’s hips still with her free hand and continued exploring Lissa’s most intimate of parts with her mouth. Being a woman herself, she already had some idea of what to expect, but thoroughly enjoyed learning from this new perspective. And her darling was so wonderfully reactive, moaning and rubbing against her as though she could not control herself. Perhaps she couldn’t. The thought thrilled Maribelle as few words could describe.

"Oh _gods_ ,” Lissa moaned, sounding almost incredulous at the pleasure. “Oh. Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh.”

Maribelle raised her head and grinned from ear-to-ear, not caring in the least whether it was properly ladylike. “Enjoying yourself, darling?”

"Don’t _stop_ ,” Lissa groaned, her free hand groping for Maribelle’s head. “ _Please_.”

Hardly needing to be asked, Maribelle lowered her head again and continued her ministrations. Her darling’s cries of pleasure would have been thanks enough, even had she not enjoyed her task – and she was most certainly enjoying it. She teased the nub at the front of her dearest’s loins until Lissa shrieked, then traced her way down her darling’s inner lips, the exquisitely sensitive flesh so slippery that her tongue glided along scarcely without effort, and finally pressed her tongue against Lissa’s entrance. Lightly probing, she considered her darling’s pleas to go deeper, but decided against it; she still wanted to explore the rest more. So, with a bit of regret, she left off and licked her way back up again, the sweet music of Lissa’s moans ringing in her ears.

Already overstimulated, Lissa rapidly approached her climax; her hand tightened around Maribelle’s as her body tensed, her lower body shuddering against Maribelle’s mouth. Maribelle buried her face in Lissa’s loins as much as she could, her tongue working furiously to drive Lissa over the edge. She would have preferred to draw out the experience further, but with her darling on the verge, she didn’t have the heart to keep her waiting. Perhaps she could try some other t-

A shout loud enough to wake Grima announced Lissa’s climax, and Maribelle gave up the cause of holding Lissa’s hips down completely for lost as she writhed in the throes of pleasure. Instead, she answered the death grip on her hand with a squeeze of her own and devoted herself to _attempting_ to continue pleasuring Lissa, as awkward as that was with her beloved’s uncontrolled movements in her ecstasy – awkward or no, nothing gave her pleasure like her darling’s pleasure, and the knowledge of Lissa’s climax nearly sufficed to finish the job for her as well. Nearly. But that was close enough.

As Lissa settled down, taking great gasps of air, Maribelle resumed stroking her loins with the lightest of licks. At last, however, a hand came to grip her by the hair, and she looked up to see Lissa gazing down at her and shaking her head. “That’s enough.”

Nodding, Maribelle paused, then crawled back up Lissa’s body and into her beloved’s arms. “Did you enjoy that, darling?” she asked, stroking her sweaty, mussed hair with one hand; the other was still entwined with Lissa’s, though the death grip had relaxed into a loose, affectionate linkage.

 ”Oh, gods, Maribelle,” Lissa breathed, her voice still shaky. “How could I not?”

Maribelle smiled and kissed Lissa’s shoulder. Her darling shook her head and pressed a kiss to Maribelle’s lips; after several seconds of the kiss, she separated, her expression somewhere between smiling and frowning. “Tastes funny.”

"It does," Maribelle agreed. "But I scarcely noticed."

"Mm." Lissa hid her face in Maribelle’s shoulder, though Maribelle could feel her smile against her skin. A little while later, she asked, "Did you enjoy that too, Maribelle?"

Maribelle chuckled. “How could I not?”

"You really did? I mean…" She shifted around, then nestled further into Maribelle’s embrace. "You _really_ liked it? It… I gave you pleasure? I – I mean – touching me did? You liked that? And – you really do think I’m beautiful? You meant it? You weren’t just saying that to make me happy?”

"I meant every word."

"Oh." If Lissa hadn’t already been heated from her recent exertions, Maribelle would have sworn she could feel her blushing. "I… well…"

She was silent for a while, then said, “You know, I can actually believe it. Lying here in your arms, I mean… I can actually believe I’m beautiful. To – to you, at least.”

"You are, darling." Maribelle held her tight. "Never doubt that."

Lissa chuckled sleepily into her shoulder. “I can’t be the loveliest woman in Ylisse, though. That’s you.”

Now it was Maribelle’s turn to flush. “D-darling – you’re much too kind –”

"Nope! It’s just the truth. And I’m the princess, so my word is law." Lissa giggled again. "I love you."

Her cheeks must have glowed in the dark, even as her unsatisfied body constricted in pleasure. “I – I love you too, darling.” She kissed her hesitantly, then began scattering kisses all over her face, neck, and shoulders. “I love you, I truly do, and –”

Lissa pulled back, looking at her a bit curiously. “Say – that reminds me. I haven’t done anything for you, have I?”

"Just being _you_ is enough, Lissa,” Maribelle insisted, clinging to her and drawing her closer. “I’m fine, really. My only care is your pleasure. If you are satisfied –”

"Nuh-uh. True friendship is a two-way street, remember?" Lissa smiled at her, kissed her cheek, and rolled them over so Maribelle was beneath her. Maribelle could only catch a glimpse of her grin in the faint moonlight, but still her smile shone like the sun. "Now it’s time for you to lie back and let me take care of _you_.”


End file.
